There is a need and demand for time saving and convenient items for cleaning. The concept of dispensing soap as needed while rubbing has been popularized in an apparatus for cleaning dishes comprising a sponge and liquid detergent container.
What is needed is a comparable body soap dispensing apparatus. Particularly an apparatus which can be fabricated to accommodate individual preferences for varying degrees of abrasiveness.